Nine Months
by 95liners
Summary: [Update] Jaehyun dan Taeyong baru saja menikah. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka yang bahagia akan semakin sempurna setelah hadirnya sang buah hati. Tapi apakah proses menujunya juga akan penuh dengan kebahagiaan? 9 bulan yang penuh kejutan! JAEYONG. Romance, family, fluff. WARNING! GS for Taeyong and other uke, typos, OOC, gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Nine Months**

 _ **A Jaeyong fanfic**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, family, fluff**_

#0 _The Beginning_

Taeyong POV

"Selamat pagiiii…" Aku berteriak dalam hati seraya memandang suasana pagi dari balkon rumah kami.

Ya, kami. Setelah menikah tentu saja ini menjadi rumah kami, Aku dan Jaehyun, suamiku. Hihi. Bisa kulihat dia masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Aigoo, neomu kyeopta… Ingin sekali aku memberikannya morning kiss. Ehm, maaf, kebiasaanku setelah menikah.

"Haaahh…" Kupukul-pukul pundakku yang terasa pegal. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama duduk menghadapi laptop semalam.

Ya, pekerjaanku adalah menulis. Berawal dari iseng-iseng menulis cerita pendek di blog, sekarang aku mulai menulis novelku saja itu hanya sebagai kerja sampingan. Karena pekerjaan utamaku tetaplah sebagai Guru Bahasa Korea!

Sudah waktunya menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Bangunkan Jaehyun? Ah, nanti saja kalau sarapannya sudah siap.

Tanpa mengganti piyamaku, aku pun menuju dapur yang ada di lantai satu rumah kami. Masak apa ya pagi ini? Nasi goreng? Sandwich? Roti bakar? Hm, semuanya sudah terlalu sering kubuat untuk sarapan, apa ya yang belum...

Sambil memikirkan ide sarapan hari ini, ku buka kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan, tapi ternyata- "Huft…sudah habis… Seingatku kulkas masih penuh kemarin." Tidak ada pilihan, aku harus pergi ke pasar terdekat untuk membeli persedian bahan makanan.

.

.

Jaehyun POV

"Ngh…" Kubuka mata yang terasa lengket dan kuregangkan otot-otot tubuh yang kaku setelah tidur semalaman. Eoh, sudah pagi rupanya, kenapa istriku yang cantik tidak membangunkanku?

"Eh?" Kusadari dia sudah menghilang dari sampingku. Pasti sedang menyediakan sarapan pagi. Aku tersenyum kecil. Bahagia, tentu saja. Aku telah berhasil memperistri wanita yang kucintai yang juga mencintaiku. Aku harus menagih morning kiss darinya! Hehehe.

Aku turun ke dapur sambil memanggil namanya, tapi tak ada jawaban yang kuharapkan.

"Taeyong-ah…." Sekali lagi kupanggil namanya dan masih sama, rumah ini terlihat sepi tanpa jawaban darinya. Kulihat pintu kulkas yang sedikit terbuka. Aish, siapa yang dengan ceroboh membiarkan pintu kulkas terbuka? Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan satu-satunya penghuni rumah ini selain aku? Lee Taeyong.

Kubuka lebih lebar pintu kulkas dan kusadari sesuatu. Pantas saja Taeyong tidak ada, dia pasti sedang belanja untuk mengisi kulkas yang hampir kosong ini. Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya kembali sambil duduk membaca koran di kursi yang ada di teras rumah.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan bisa kulihat seorang wanita yang kukenali muncul di ujung jalan. Dia tampak keberatan membawa dua plastik besar di kanan kiri tangannya. Aku segera menyongsongnya dan mengambil alih barang bawaannya yang memang berat.

"Ya, kalau mau belanja banyak, kenapa tak bilang padaku? Aku 'kan bisa membantumu." Protesku saat semua bawaanya sudah berpindah tangan padaku. Aku prihatin melihat wajahnya yang berbanjir peluh dan terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Ya! Siapa suruh baru bangun jam segini!" dia malah balik protes.

"Hehehe, suamimu ini lelah sayang…"

"Huh, alasan!" Dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Meninggalkanku dengan belanjaan-belanjaan berat ini. Sepertinya moodnya sedang jelek.

"Ya, Taeyong-ah… Aish!" Seperti biasa, dia tak suka aku memanggilnya "sayang". Kenapa? Kami 'kan sudah menikah. Tak boleh panggil sayang-sayangan? Dasar tsundere!

Saat aku memasuki dapur, Taeyong sudah bersiap-siap dengan peralatan masaknya. Aku penasaran akan masak apa dia pagi ini. Kupeluk pinggangnya yang ramping dari belakang. Seperti biasa dia akan mengelak dan menoyor kepalaku tapi tak akan menolak saat kupeluk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ya, Jung Jaehyun, aku tak bisa masak kalau kau menempelku terus seperti ini."

Aku tak menghiraukan protesannya."Kau mau masak apa, hm? Aku akan membantumu."

"Diam dan tunggu saja di meja makan."

"Hm? Dulu 'kan aku yang mengajarimu memasak. Sekarang kau mau sok ahli di depanku, eoh?" tanyaku meledeknya. Aku senang sekali melihat wajahnya yang cemberut saat kuledek. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"A-aku 'kan sudah belajar memasak. Sebelum menikah aku sudah banyak bertanya pada eomma dan eomma. Jadi, jangan terus-terusan meremehkan masakanku!"

Lucu sekali mendengarnya memberikan pembelaan, dia menyebut eommanya dan eommaku dengan "eomma dan eomma". Yah, harus kuakui kemampuan memasaknya setelah menikah mengalami kemajuan. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana dulu dia bisa bertahan hidup sendirian di Seoul dengan kemampuan memasak yang payah. Makan ramyeon instan setiap harikah?

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya kau bisa masak. Aku akan menunggu karyamu…" Aku menjawil hidung mancungnya sebelum beranjak duduk di meja makan tak jauh dari dapur.

Aku memperhatikan tangannya bekerja. Masih sedikit kikuk dan kerepotan jika harus mengerjakan lebih dari satu pekerjaan. Mungkin dia gugup karena kuperhatikan. Hahaha.

Kuraih remote TV dan kutekan tombol powernya. TV pun menyala dan kudapati wajahku sendiri di layar kaca. Haha, iklan dramaku. Ya, pekerjaanku adalah berkarir di bidang akting. Sudah beberapa drama kubintangi setelah kuselesaikan wajib militerku. Aku telah menjadi warga Negara yang baik dan seorang suami yang bahagia. Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan aku akan merasakan kebahagiaan seutuhnya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Memiliki momongan. Kurasa tak butuh waktu lama karena kami sudah berusaha setiap malam, ehem.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari TV ke arah wanita yang masih kerepotan di dapur. Kuputuskan untuk turun tangan membantunya, tapi dia melarangku dan menyuruhku kembali duduk. Huh, kalau tak ingin dibantu kerjakan yang benar dong…

"Sarapan siap…" serunya. Akhirnya…sesuatu yang kutunggu sejak tadi.

Di meja makan kini tersaji dua piring omelet telur dengan irisan daun bawang dan daging cincang di dalamnya, semangkuk salad dari sayur-sayuran segar, dan dua gelas susu. Sangat sederhana, khas Taeyong.

Taeyong ikut duduk di kursi di depanku. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya berdoa. "Selamat makan…" Dia menyendokkan omelet ke mulutnya. Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikannya sampai melupakan omelet jatahku sendiri.

"Kenapa? Ayo makan." Ujarnya menyadarkanku.

"…E-iya, selamat makan…" Aku menyendokkan omelet ke mulutku. Rasanya…umm… lumayan. Sepertinya Taeyong sudah berusaha keras tidak membuatnya keasinan kali ini. Aku terus menyendok omeletku sambil sesekali mengambil salad dan memakannya bersama omelet. Hmm, benar-benar enak.

'TREK'

Kulihat Taeyong sudah meletakkan sendoknya di piring, padahal omeletnya masih tersisa setengahnya. Kenapa? Apa dia muak dengan masakannya sendiri? Aku saja cukup menikmatinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tiba-tiba aku tak bernafsu."

Oke, nona Lee Taeyong kau mulai membuatku khawatir kalau kau bilang "Tak bernafllsu". Porsi makan Taeyong memang tidak pernah banyak dan biasanya ia lebih memilih makan kue dibanding makan nasi. Makanya tubuhnya terlihat kurus dan rapuh begitu. Membuatku selalu khawatir.

"Makanlah yang banyak… Kau ada acara bedah buku 'kan hari ini? Itu tinggal setengah lagi. Ayo…" Aku berusaha membujuknya untuk melanjutkan makan.

"Hng... Acaranya nanti siang. Aku bisa makan lagi nanti." Dia malah meraih remote TV dan mengganti ke saluran yang menayangkan film animasi. Kalau sudah menonton film animasi kesukaannya, dia tak akan menghiraukanku.

"Taeyongi, suapi aku…"

"Ha?" Taeyong menatap bingung mendengar permintaan tiba-tibaku.

"Suapi aku…" Aku mengulang permintaanku.

"Ish, kau sudah besar Jaehyun!" Dia menggerutu tapi tetap melakukan apa yang kuminta. Aku mengulum senyum saat mengunyah omelet di mulutku. Nah, sekarang giliranku.

"Ayo buka mulutmu Taeyong-ah, aaaa…" Aku menyodorkan sesendok omelet ke mulutnya. Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum-

"Ya! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau lagi!" Taeyong menepis tanganku sampai sendoknya terjatuh. Aku memandangnya dengan cukup shock. Menyadari perubahan wajahku Taeyong langsung membereskan sendok beserta omelet yang jatuh.

"Maaf. Aku tak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba…" Wajahnya terlihat sangat merasa bersalah. Ya ampun… aku paling tidak suka melihatnya begini.

"Tak apa… Tak apa kalau kau tak mau makan lagi." kubelai rambutnya menenangkan. "Tapi pastikan kau makan yang banyak nanti siang ya, mengerti?"Taeyong tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Taeyong POV

Aku heran dengan diriku hari ini. Sejak pagi aku sudah berkali-kali moodku berubah. Semoga mood-ku tidak berubah jelek nanti saat bedah buku.

Saat ini aku sedang bersiap-siap. Kupilih baju yang kurasa cocok untuk acaraku nanti. Rapi, tapi santai. Setelah itu kupoleskan sedikit make-up di wajahku. Aku harus memberi warna pada kulit wajahku yang tampak sedikit pucat hari ini. Yak, sudah siap semua.

Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursi meja riasku, sedikit terlalu bersemangat kukira karena bisa kurasakan pandanganku sedikit berputar. Ya ampun… kenapa lagi aku? Kupegang pinggiran meja untuk menopang tubuhku sedang tanganku yang lain memijat-mijat pelan keningku. Haah… pasti masuk angin, pantas saja tadi aku tidak nafsu makan dan badanku pegal-pegal.

.

.

"Jaehyun-ah, aku berangkat…" Aku bersiap memakai sepatuku flat-ku, saat kulihat Jaehyun yang tadi tengah sibuk membaca naskah menghampiriku.

"Benar tak mau kuantar?"

Aku mengangguk membalas pertanyaannya. "Pihak panitia bilang akan menjemputku di halte depan, 5 menit lagi. Lagipula kau masih sibuk membaca naskah 'kan?"Aku bangkit dan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di keningku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Taeyongi…" Jaehyun selalu saja begitu sebelum aku keluar rumah. Aku mengangguk dan melambai padanya.

"Oh, ya, saat kau pulang nanti mungkin aku sudah berangkat."Jaehyun mengingatkanku jadwal syutingnya nanti malam.

"Ya, hubungi aku kalau kau mau berangkat." Aku menunjukkan gesture menelpon sebelum menutup pagar dan berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Semoga jemputannya belum menungguku.

xxx

"Haahh…" Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kurentangkan tanganku ke atas, sedikit peregangan. Akhirnya acara bedah buku dan tanda tangannya selesai. Tanganku benar-benar pegal sekarang setelah menandatangani sekian puluh buku. Aku jadi sedikit mengerti bagaimana lelahnya para artis melakukan fansigning. Tapi kan mereka sudah terbiasa!

'Kruyuukk' eh? Bunyi perutku. Haha, jadi malu. Oh iya, aku belum sempat makan siang tadi. Kulihat jam, sudah jam lima sore. Nanti malam akan ada acara makan malam dengan kepala penerbit. Sebaiknya sekalian saja makannya nanti malam.

Aku meminta pada salah seorang panitia untuk membawakanku teh hangat. Aku mulai merasa badanku tak enak. Sepertinya masuk anginku tambah parah.

"Ini pesanananmu jakka-nim." Seorang panitia meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di depanku.

"Ya, terima kasih…" Aku menyeruputnya pelan. Haah…segar rasanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi jakka-nim? Sepertinya kau terlihat pucat, sedang kurang sehat?"

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja…" Tetapi tepat setelah aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, aku merasakan sesuatu seperti meremas perutku.

"Ssshh..." Aku sedikit mengernyit menahan sakit. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja. Kulihat raut khawatir di wajah panitia di depanku.

"Lee jakka-nim, sudah waktunya kau bertemu kepala penerbit di restoran yang kami sediakan." Seorang panitia yang lain menghampiri dan menyadarkanku akan situasi sekarang.

"Ah, ya. Tunggu-" aku berdiri tetapi tubuhku langsung limbung. Beruntung panitia tadi menahanku sehingga aku tak sampai jatuh ke lantai. Dia juga membantuku kembali duduk dan menenangkanku.

"Jakka-nim, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak sehat. Bagaimana kalau kami mengantarmu pulang saja?" panitia itu menawarkan. Kali ini, kurasa aku tak bisa menolak.

.

.

Tak sampai satu jam aku sudah sampai di rumah. Bisa kubayangkan reaksi Jaehyun akan seperti apa. Dia marah. Aku tahu, walaupun dia tidak bilang begitu. Aku memang bodoh dan keras kepala sih. Melupakan makan siangku dan mengabaikan larangannya untuk begadang setiap malam.

Wajar saja dia marah. Dan dia marah karena khawatir. Hampir saja dia membatalkan jadwal syutingnya malam ini kalau aku tidak balik memarahinya dan mengatainya bodoh.

"Oke, tapi aku akan menelepon eomma, dan memintanya menjagamu di sini malam ini. A-aa, kau tak boleh melarangku kali ini, atau aku yang akan menungguimu semalaman."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah, bagaimana pun aku tak ingin Jaehyun kehilangan profesionalitasnya sebagai seorang aktor. Tapi meminta eommanya ke sini? Anak macam apa yang berani merepotkan eommanya?

Eomma Jaehyun, sekarang menjadi eommaku juga, langsung datang begitu mendapat telepon dari Jaehyun. Eomma Jaehyun datang diantar oleh Junmyeon-oppa, kakak Jaehyun, karena eomma sekarang memang tinggal bersama Junmyeon-oppa di Seoul. Sementara orang tuaku sendiri tinggal jauh di luar kota Seoul.

"Aigoo… Taeyong-ah… kau kenapa, eum? Sakit?" Bisa kurasakan kasih sayang eomma yang sangat besar padaku saat beliau membelai rambutku. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya sebagai ibu mertua.

"Tidak, eomma. Paling cuma sedikit masuk angin." Jawabku tak mau membuat eomma cemas.

"Kau sudah makan?" Aku menggeleng. "Eomma buatkan bubur, ya?"

Aku tak mau mengecewakan eomma yang sudah melangkah ke dapur, makanya kubiarkan saja eomma beraksi. Kurasa tak ada gunanya menolak makanan saat ini, walaupun rasanya benar-benar malas memasukkan apapun ke mulutku saat ini.

"Jaehyun-ah, sudah sana berangkat. Eomma sudah datang 'kan?" Aku menyuruh Jaehyun segera berangkat, kurasa sebentar lagi manager Jaehyun akan meneleponnya karena terlambat.

Jaehyun menatapku tak yakin. "Kau benar tak apa-apa?" Aku mengangguk keras untuk meyakinkannya. "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Handphoneku akan terus kuaktifkan. Setelah makan kau langsung tidur, jangan buka laptop lagi, mengerti?"

"Ya..." Jawabku malas. Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutku gemas.

"Eomma aku berangkat… Hyung pulang sana temani istrimu, jangan terus-terusan memandangi istriku." Goda Jaehyun yang sukses dibalas dengan pukulan mesra dari Junmyeon-oppa.

"Aish, kalian ini…" eomma menatap tajam kedua anak laki-lakinya. Aku? Hanya bisa tertawa.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ya, eomma…"

Setelah makan bubur buatan eomma, aku merasa tubuhku sedikit berenergi. Sekarang aku sedang berbaring miring di ranjangku dengan eomma terus mengelus-elus punggungku. Sejak tadi aku mendengarkan eomma bercerita tentang masa mudanya, saat-saat bahagia bersama appa Jaehyun yang kini telah tiada. Bisa kutangkap kesedihan di matanya, tapi eomma tetap tersenyum bahagia saat menceritakan masa-masa indahnya dulu.

"Dulu, appanya Jaehyun melamar eomma dengan bernyanyi. Dia memang sangat pandai menyanyi. Eomma selalu terhanyut setiap dia memainkan gitarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaan eomma…" Eomma kemudian menyenandungkan lagu lawas yang bisa kutebak adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan appa untuknya dulu.

"Romantis sekali eomma…" pujiku.

"Ne, apakah anak eomma juga romantis begitu padamu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi kurasa appa lebih romantis eomma. Buktinya wajah eomma sampai memerah saat menceritakannya padaku barusan."

"Aaah, kau bisa saja Taeyong-ah." Kulihat eomma tersipu sambil memegang pipinya.

"Eomma, aku mengantuk."

"Kau mau tidur Taeyongi? Kalau begitu eomma akan keluar." Eomma beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak, eomma, tetap di sini… Eomma tidur di sini saja bersamaku. Mau 'kan?" pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

Eomma hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kemudian duduk lagi di ranjangku. "Kau ini sama saja dengan Jaehyun, manja."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

"Hoek… hoek… hoeeek… haaah...haaah…"

Ya ampun… kenapa lagi aku? Kukira masuk anginku sudah sembuh semalam. Aku tiba-tiba terbangun karena rasa mual menghampiri. Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar dan memuntahkan isi perutku. Sekarang aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi. Merasakan mual yang masih menggelayuti eomma tidak mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang kutimbulkan. Tapi sepertinya eomma dengar.

Kulihat eomma sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi, memandangku prihatin. Eomma berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya denganku kemudian mengelus-elus punggungku. Aku merasakan mual yang tak tertahankan lagi. Kuhampiri wastafel dan sekali lagi memuntahkan isi perutku. Eomma memijat-mijat tengkukku, membantuku memuntahkan apapun yang tersisa dari isi lambungku.

Setelah memuntahkan hampir semuanya, aku merasakan kakiku benar-benar lemas tak bertenaga. Eomma memapahku kembali ke ranjang, tapi aku menolak untuk berbaring karena berbaring hanya akan membuatku tambah mual. Akhirnya eomma menawarkan untuk membuatkanku teh ginseng. Kurasa itu lebih baik.

Eomma kembali memapahku menuju dapur. Aku duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menunggu eomma merebus ginseng dan meramunya bersama dengan teh. Aku merasa tak enak pagi-pagi sudah merepotkan mertuaku sampai seperti ini. Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah mengalir.

"Taeyongi, kenapa? Apalagi yang sakit? Jangan menangis…" sepertinya eomma melihat air mataku.

Aku menggeleng lemah, aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya sekarang pada eomma, bahwa aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai mertua sepertinya.

"Mana yang sakit? Katakan pada eomma. Eomma akan berusaha sebisa mungkin membuatmu nyaman." Eomma memelukku penuh kasih sayang yang malah membuat air mataku semakin deras.

"Sebentar ya…" Eomma melepaskan pelukannya setelah sebelumnya menyeka air mataku. Eomma kembali mengurusi teh ginseng yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Aku menopang dahiku dengan telapak tanganku. Setelah menangis rasanya tenagaku terkuras lagi. Aku merasakan serangan baru, pusing di kepalaku. Semua di pandanganku terasa berputar dan berat sekali rasanya mempertahankan kepalaku tetap tegak di posisinya. Masih sempat kulihat eomma menuangkan teh ke cangkir dan hendak berbalik membawakannya padaku, sebelum aku merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap dan…

"BRUUK"

"PRAANG!"

Ada yang jatuh. Ya, itu aku. Aku terjatuh dari kursiku. Dan bunyi benda pecah itu, eomma yang melepas cangkirnya.

"TAEYONG!"

"Taeyong… bertahanlah, nak. Tae-" perlahan tak bisa lagi kudengar suara eomma.

.

.

Bau ini… Rumah sakit. Haaah... Sudah kuduga. Eomma pasti sangat panik sampai membawaku ke rumah sakit segala.

Kubuka mataku lebih lebar dan malah mendapati eomma yang berlinangan air mata di sisiku. Ya Tuhan… aku pasti sangat menyusahkannya.

"Eomma, maafkan aku..." tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering saat mengatakannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Taeyong-ah…" Eomma menggeleng mendengarku meminta maaf. "Kau telah memberikan anugerah yang tak terkira buat eomma dan keluarga kita." Eomma menggenggam tanganku erat.

Aku sedikit tak mengerti ucapan eomma. "Maksud eomma?"

"Kau hamil, Taeyong-ah. Hamil! Usia kandunganmu sudah hampir empat minggu."

"APAA?!" Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja eomma katakan. Tapi sepertinya eomma lebih terkejut karena melihat reaksiku.

Segera kuraba perutku yang masih rata itu. Di dalam sini ada calon kehidupan baru. Buah cintaku dengan Jaehyun. Tuhan, apalagi yang perlu kuminta dari-Mu? Aku sudah merasa menjadi wanita paling sempurna.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada eomma."Eomma, apa Dwaeji-maksudku Jaehyun sudah kesini?"

Eomma tertawa mendengar sebutanku untuk anaknya. "Ya, dia ada di depan sedang berbicara dengan dokter."

"Tuh 'kan, kubilang juga apa. Yang tadi itu pasti teriakannya. Aku hafal betul. Taeyong itu kalau sakit tak akan lama-lama. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Dua orang laki-laki memasuki ruangan tempatku dan eomma berada sekarang. Salah satunya yang baru saja berkata sesuatu tentangku itu Park Chanyeol-oppa, dokter langgananku, dan ehm, pernah menjadi pacarku dulu, ya dulu, sekarang sudah tak ada hubungan lagi di antara kami selain hubungan oppa dan dongsaeng. Yang seorang lagi tentu saja, suamiku, Jung Jaehyun.

"Ya, kau memang sudah sangat mengenal Taeyong, tapi aku yang lebih mengetahui luar dalamnya."Jaehyun tampak tak mau kalah membalas pernyataan Chanyeol-oppa. Sangat kekanakan, bagaimana dia mau menjadi seorang ayah?

Chanyeol-oppa bertanya tentang perasaanku sekarang, tapi sebelum sempat aku menjawab, selalu saja Jaehyun yang menjawab lebih dulu. Sok tahu sekali orang ini.

"Taeyong-ah, sepertinya suamimu cemburu kalau aku berbicara banyak tentangmu. Hahaha. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi. Istirahat yang banyak, ya, Taeyong-ah…" Chanyeol-oppa meninggalkan ruangan. Sepertinya dia menyadari Jaehyun sudah siap melahapnya hidup-hidup. Yang benar saja Jaehyun ini, Chanyeol-oppa 'kan juga sudah punya istri!

"Iya, oppa bawel, terima kasih…" Aku mengangguk karena memang hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan dari posisiku sekarang. Aku melemparkan Death glare-ku pada Jaehyun, tapi orang yang bersangkutan malah tak peduli.

"Eomma, bisa kau keluar sebentar, aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Taeyong."Eomma mengangguk mendengar permintaan Jaehyun dan mengikuti jejak Chanyeol-oppa meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelahnya hanya tersisa aku dan Jaehyun di ruangan ini. Jaehyun menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Berhenti memanggilnya oppa dengan suara sok imut begitu!"

"Eh?" Entah kenapa permintaannya itu malah membuatku kesal. "Ya! Suka-suka aku, Jung Jaehyun!"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Lebih baik aku yang kau panggil oppa. Aku kan memang lebih tua darimu, lagipula aku ini suamimu."

"Lebih tua apanya? Kau 'kan anak umur lima tahun yang masih suka bermanja-manja!"

"Kau sendiri anak umur tiga tahun yang setiap pagi kerjanya menonton Spongebob!"

Oke, itu cukup menohok perasaanku yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih sensitif.

"Cukup! Kita akhiri saja perdebatan bodoh ini Jung Jaehyun, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu." Kubalikan tubuhku membelakanginya. Kukira tadi dia mau bicara apa berdua saja denganku. Ternyata hanya hal bodoh.

Cukup lama hening tercipta di antara kami. Kuharap Jaehyun merenungkan kebodohannya.

"Taeyongi, maafkan aku…" Aku tak menggubrisnya.

"Taeyongi, aku sungguh minta maaf…Sekarang lihat aku."Jaehyun berusaha membalikkan tubuhku, tapi aku tak bergeming.

"Taeyongi…"

"Pergi dari sini. Dasar dwaeji bau!" Aku mengusirnya penuh emosi.

"Taeyongi, maaf. Aku tahu wanita hamil memang biasanya sangat sensitif. Lupakan saja yang tadi, ya? Aku tak apa kok kalau kau mau memanggil Chanyeol-oppa."

Aku masih tak peduli.

"Taeyongi…" suaranya terdengar sangat memelas. Aku paling tak tahan kalau Jaehyun sudah mengeluarkan suara ter-memelasnya itu. Kubalikan lagi tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Oke, kumaafkan. Tapi kau harus memberiku hadiah karena aku sudah memberikan apa yang paling kau inginkan selama ini." Kataku seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan perutku.

"Oh, 'hadiah', ya? Itu mudah..." Jaehyun langsung tersenyum, yang lebih tampak seperti seringai.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa peringatan, bibirnya sudah mengunci bibirku. Jaehyun memberikan ciuman terbaiknya sebagai hadiah untukku. Dia menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Cukup lama bibir kami beradu sampai napas kami terengah-engah saat melepasnya. Setelah itu kami saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

"Ayo, sekarang kita pulang!" Jaehyun menggendongku ala bridal, sesuatu yang sangat tak kusukai.

"Ya! Jung Jaehyun, turunkan aku! Ya!"

Jaehyun malah tertawa-tawa senang mendengarku berteriak panik. Dasar suami bandel!

Not END, but AND…

Hwahahaha apa ini? Bukannya lanjutin This Is Not Cinderella Story malah ngepost ini wkwkwk. Ini cuma fanfic lama yang sudah terkubur bertahun-tahun di laptop dan tokoh aslinya bukan Jaeyong, jadi maklumin aja ya kalo bahasa atau ceritanya rada aneh. Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin marriage life Jaeong yang fluffy-fluffy aja gitu tanpa konflik yang berat-berat.

Ini cuma selingan aja selagi nyari-nyari ide buat lanjutin TINCS, dan ga ditargetin buat apdet setiap berapa hari/minggu. Cerita setiap chapternya juga ga bakal panjang-panjang dan beberapa udah ditulis dari bertaun-taun yang lalu.

Setiap chapter cerita ini nantinya bakal nyeritain momen-momen di setiap bulan kehamilan Taeyong-eomma. Hihihi. Yang ga suka GS!Taeyong, baca aja dulu, kali aja jadi suka. Pair-pair lain juga mungkin nanti akan muncul dengan GS for uke.

Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nine Months**

 _ **A Jaeyong fanfic**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, family, fluff**_ *Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jangan terlalu dibawa serius ^.^V*

.

.

#1st Month

Taeyong POV

"Jaehyun…"

"Hng?"

"Ayo bangun…"

"Hmm… ? Aku libur, jadi biarkan aku tidur dulu Taeyongi…"

"Libur tidak boleh malas! Ayo bangun!" Kusibakkan selimut yang masih dipeluk erat Jaehyun, malah kudapati dia yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Aish…

'PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!'

"Aww!"

Berhasil. Jaehyun bangun.

"Ya! Apa-apaan sih Taeyong, memukul orang seenaknya!" Jaehyun mengelus-elus punggungnya yang terdapat beberapa tanda merah bekas tanganku di atasnya.

"Makanya pakai baju yang benar…"

"! !# ##?" Jaehyun tampak menggerutu tak jelas dan siap-siap berbaring lagi.

"Ish! Kau lupa? Kau 'kan sudah janji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan kalau kau libur!"

"Jalan-jalannya nanti sore saja…"

"Tidak bisa! Kita akan jalan-jalan full seharian ini! Wisata kuliner!"

"Apa?"

"Aegi yang minta, ya 'kan aegi?" Tanyaku pada sesuatu di dalam perutku sambil mengelusnya lembut.

"Ah, itu mah kemauan eommanya…" Jaehyun mencibir.

"Kalau tak percaya, belah saja perutku dan tanyakan langsung pada aegi!"

"Ya! Kalau begitu kau dan aegi bisa mati!" Jaehyun memandangku frustasi. Aku merengkuh tangannya, mengedip-ngedipkan mataku penuh aegyo.

"Makanya… Jaehyun-appa mau kan menemani Taeyong-eomma jalan-jalan?" bujukku, tak lupa dengan puppy eyes. Puppy eyes-ku adalah mimpi buruk seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Ya… Baiklah…"

"Yeeey!" Aku melompat-lompat kegirangan. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan lompat-lompat nanti aeginya bisa…"

Aku tak peduli. Selama eommanya senang, aegi juga akan senang.

.

.

Jaehyun POV

Huft… Aku harus mengelap keringat berkali-kali. Mempercayakan aegiku pada wanita seperti Taeyong adalah tindakan riskan. Sebentar-sebentar menabrak, tersandung, melompat-lompat, lalu hampir jatuh. Bisa-bisa aegiku mati sebelum melihat dunia. Hoooh… amit-amit, jangan sampai…

Dan sekarang, wanita cantik (iya, istriku yang paling cantik, terutama hari ini, hehe) yang ada di sampingku ini sibuk mendaftar sesuatu di buku note kecilnya. Kuintip apa yang sedang ditulisnya. Hanya ada dua kumpulan kata yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah garis di tengah halaman buku. Tulisannya: "Yang bisa kumakan" dan "Yang tak bisa kumakan"

Apa maksudnya coba?

Sekarang kami berdua sudah berada di pasar Namdaemun yang ramai sejak pagi dengan jajanan kaki limanya. Aku sampai harus memakai masker dan topi kalau tak mau dikenali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Maklum, bukannya sombong, tapi aku merupakan aktor yang cukup terkenal... di kalangan ahjumma mungkin?

"Ya, beli tteokpokki itu, Jaehyn-ah!"

"Taeyong, masih pagi, masa sudah mau makan teokpokki?"

"Ish, makannya bisa nanti siang, aku cuma mau mengecek apa aku akan mual kalau berhadapan dengan teokpokki… Ayo, cepat beli!" Taeyong menarik-narik tanganku, lalu mendorongku ke arah antrian pembeli.

Aaa, begitu rupanya? Sekarang aku mulai mengerti rencananya. Jadi, yang dimaksudnya dengan wisata kuliner adalah membeli semua jenis makanan satu per satu untuk mengecek apakah dia akan mual melihatnya atau tidak. Bagus. Rencana yang bagus sekali Taeyong-eomma!

"Ini… bagaimana? Apa kau mual?" Aku menyodorkan tteokpokki yang sudah kubeli ke mukanya.

'Sniff sniff' Taeyong mengendus sebentar tteokpokki itu.

"Ya! Jangan bertingkah seperti anjing…" Taeyong menatapku tak terima.

"Tidak, tteokpokki is okay." Taeyong lalu menambahkan tteokpokki ke dalam daftar "Yang bisa kumakan".

Aku menusuk sepotong teokpokki dan berusaha memasukkannya ke mulutku sebelum… "Ya! Aku akan memakannya nanti jangan kau makan dulu!"

'Geez' sabar Jaehyun, sabar… Wanita hamil memang begitu… Sabar, sabar…

"Aku mau Twigim!"

"Oh ya, Kimbap!"

"Odeng juga!"

"Jjajangmyeon…!"

"Pizzza!"

"Chicken!"

"…."

Aaaaarrrrgh!

"Taeyong! Sudah banyak ini! Kau yakin bisa habiskan ini semua, HAH?!" Tanpa sadar aku membentak Taeyong dengan kesal. Aku sudah menenteng sepuluh jenis makanan di tanganku yang tak jelas nasibnya nanti akan diapakan. Taeyong menunduk, sepertinya sadar akan ide konyolnya mencoba semua jenis makanan ini hanya menyusahkanku.

"Jaehyun, a-aku… aku… mu-uph-" Taeyong menutup mulutnya, kemudian berlari ke arah toilet umum yang bisa dengan mudah ditemukan dari posisi kami sekarang ini.

"Haaah…" Aku menyusulnya dengan malas. Begini nih yang kutakutkan.

"Taeyong-ah, kau tak apa?" 'Tok tok tok' kuketuk pintu toilet yang baru saja dimasukinya, tak peduli pandangan aneh orang-orang karena aku mengetuk pintu toilet wanita.

Tak lama kemudian Taeyong keluar dengan wajah yang sudah tak berwarna.

"Muntah lagi?" Taeyong hanya mengangguk lemah. "Mau pulang sekarang?" kali ini Taeyong menggeleng. Aish, keras kepala sekali dia.

"Aku mau yang segar-segar. Carikan aku jus stroberi!"

Haa? Apalagi ini? "Kau yakin jus stroberi?" Taeyong mengangguk cepat menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Cepat! Cepat! Makanannya tinggal di sini saja, aku akan tunggu di bangku situ." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kayu panjang.

"Oke, jangan kemana-mana!" Aku pun meninggalkan Taeyong dan mencari apa yang dimintanya, jus stroberi.

.

.

Haaah, susah juga mencari jus kalau bukan di café atau restoran. Akhirnya setelah berkeliling 20 menit lebih aku berhasil membawa dua gelas jus stroberi. Yang satu sudah tinggal setengah, kuminum selama perjalanan kembali.

Kulihat Taeyong masih menunggu, dengan duduk manis di tempatnya. Kuhampiri dia dengan harapan mood-nya akan membaik setelah meminum jus stroberi ini. Begitu aku sampai di depannya, "manha, hus hoberinya?"

Mulut Taeyong yang sedang penuh sibuk mengunyah. Aku terbelalak. Bungkusan sepuluh jenis makanan yang tadi sudah terbuka semuanya dan tinggal bersisa masing-masing hampir setengahnya. Taeyong sendirian yang memakan itu semua?

Kuserahkan gelas jus stroberi padanya. Taeyong langsung meminum sepertiga isinya. Setelah itu dia lanjutkan lagi melahap sisa makanan-makanan tadi. 'Yakin kau mau menghabiskan semuanya sendirian?' batinku dalam hati.

"Taeyong-ah, kau yakin mau habiskan semua ini? Sendirian?"

Taeyong memandangku sinis, "kau 'kan yang tak mau semua makanan ini terbuang sia-sia?"

"Y-ya. Tapi 'kan bukan berarti kau menghabiskan semuanya sekaligus. Kau bisa sakit perut kalau memakan semua-"

"Terserah aku Jung Jaehyun, perut-perutku, kau peduli apa, hah?"

"Tapi 'kan ada aegi kita di perutmu. Kalau kau mau sakit, terserah. Tapi jangan bawa-bawa aegi kita!"

Taeyong masih menatapku sinis, sepertinya aku memperparah mood jeleknya. Tapi perlahan-lahan tatapan sinisnya itu menghilang, berganti dengan tatapan 'kenapa baru mengingatkanku?'. Gubrak!

Taeyong meletakkan kembali semua makanan dan minuman di tangannya. Dia menunduk memandang perutnya. Tatapannya melembut sekarang. Pasti sedang memikirkan aegi kami.

"Ya ampun… apa yang kupikirkan? Maafkan eomma aegi… Eomma sudah bertindak egois." Taeyong mengusap-usap pelan perutnya.

"Fiuuh…" untunglah dia cepat sadar.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah, aku sudah kenyang…"

"Tak mau tau, pokoknya habiskan Jaehyun!"

T.T sekarang aku yang jadi korban kekejaman Taeyong. Aku dipaksa menghabiskan seluruh sisa makanan yang ditinggalkannya. Walaupun tinggal setengah, tetap saja ini terlalu banyak. Akhirnya dengan dibantu Taeyong, semua makanan itu habis. Oke, aku akan buat alasan yang bagus untuk menolak kalau Taeyong mengajak 'wisata kuliner' lagi.

Kami hanya duduk diam selama beberapa menit. Membiarkan makanan turun dulu ke perut. Kulihat jam tanganku, sudah hampir siang, pantas saja mataharinya semakin panas. Sudah masuk musim dingin memang, tapi matahari masih bersinar cukup cerah.

"Taeyong-ah, ayo kita pulang…" Aku bangkit berdiri, tapi Taeyong masih duduk diam, seperti tidak mendengar ajakanku. Kenapa lagi dia? Apa dia mau memuntahkan lagi apa yang sudah dimakannya tadi? Kuharap tidak.

"Aku terlalu kenyang, tak bisa jalan…" Jadi, maksudmu aku harus menggendongmu begitu?

"Duduk dulu di sini Jaehyun…" Taeyong menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Aku menurutinya. Taeyong langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku begitu aku duduk. Kulihat dia lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Taeyong-ah, kalau mau tidur jangan di sini, panas. Lebih baik kita kembali ke mobil."

"Aku tidak tidur Jaehyun… Lagian sudah kubilang aku tak bisa jalan. Di sini saja dulu, sebentar…"

Tak mau merusak mood-nya lagi, aku turuti saja maunya. Toh yang kepanasan dia sendiri, aku kan pakai topi.

Hening cukup lama.

"Jaehyun…"

"Ng?"

"Aku merepotkanmu, ya?"

"Tidak, kok."Aku menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari yang semakin panas dengan tanganku. "Tidak terlalu." Aku menambahkan.

"Hehehe... Berarti sebenarnya aku cukup menyusahkan, ya? Maaf ya, Jaehyun appa…"

"Tidak, kok. Benar deh..." Aku berusaha membaik-baikkannya.

"Terima kasih… Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau suamiku bukan kau Jaehyuni…"

Taeyong menatapku dan tersenyum tulus, membuatku mau tak mau ikut menarik bibirku, menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang sama.

"Sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang suami dan ayah..." Kuelus perutnya, Taeyong hanya tersenyum kegelian.

"Berarti kau siap mengikuti kegilaanku delapan bulan ke depan?" Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri menghadapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"A-apa?" Aku tak bisa bereaksi yang lain. Kalau aku bilang tidak Taeyong pasti mengamuk. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Berarti kau siap! Ayo, kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya…" Taeyong berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti lalu berjongkok memegangi perutnya.

"K-kau kenapa?" Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang gawat pada aegi? Kuhampiri Taeyong, kulihat wajahnya yang memelas.

"Kekenyangan, perutnya sakit…"

Haish… kukira apa, bikin cemas saja.

"Ayo cepat naik!" Aku berjongkok di depannya, memberinya isyarat untuk naik ke punggungku.

"Hehehe." Taeyong menemplok padaku seperti anak kodok. Wanita ini benar-benar… melihatku menderita malah tertawa-tawa.

Not END but AND...

Gabanyak omong. I sincerely thank you for those reviews, follow, and fav. Terima kasih pake banget beneran masih ada yg baca cerita gaje ini.

Read and Review again juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Nine Months**

 _ **A Jaeyong fanfic**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, family, fluff**_ *Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jangan terlalu dibawa serius ^.^V*

.

.

#2nd Month

Taeyong POV

"Taeyong! Cepatlah! Kau belum mandi dan sarapan…"

'Hnngh…' Aku melenguh malas, sebenarnya aku sudah bangun sejak sejam yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya malas sekali bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Taeyong, ayo, hari ini aku sudah punya janji dengan wartawan." Kudengar langkah Jaehyun mendekati ranjang, aku tak bisa melihatnya karena aku sedang berbaring tengkurap.

"Taeyong-ah!" Kurasakan badanku terangkat dan saat kulihat siapa yang melakukannya, Jaehyun. "Aish, kenapa?"

"Kau lupa, eoh? Ada aegi di dalam sini!" Tunjuk Jaehyun pada perutku saat dia sudah membaringkanku kembali di kasur, kali dengan posisi terlentang.

"Aegi bisa tertekan kalau kau tidur dengan posisi tengkurap begitu!" Seru Jaehyun menceramahiku.

"Iya, iya." Aku menjawab dengan tak acuh. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat tak suka jika Jaehyun menceramahiku seolah dia tahu lebih banyak tentang kehamilan dibanding aku sendiri. Aku paling tak suka disalahkan. Tanpa mengubris Jaehyun yang masih menceramahiku, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. Kubiarkan dia mengomel karena tak kuhiraukan.

'GULP' "Huek… Ahhh…" perasaan itu muncul lagi. Morning sickess. Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku terus mengalaminya. Aku mulai mengeluarkan isi perutku.

"Hueek…huekk…Hueeeekkk…"

Kurasa Jaehyun bisa mendengar suara muntahanku karena kudengar dia mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi sambil bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aish, Jaehyun! Hanya morning sickness! Kau harus terbiasa, jangan terlalu khawatirkan aku." Jawabku pada setiap pertanyaan khawatir-berlebihannya. Setelahnya, aku kembali memuntahkan isi perutku.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku tak khawatir kalau kau terus muntah sementara kau belum makan sama sekali?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya.

'BRAK' kubuka pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. "Apa? See? I'm FINE!" seruku tepat di depan wajahnya.

.

.

Jaehyun POV

"Apa? See? I'm FINE!" serunya tepat di depan wajahku. Setelah itu Taeyong mendorongku minggir dari depan pintu sehingga dia bisa lewat dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian kemudian kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Aaah, mood swing, benar-benar?!' batinku frustasi.

Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi Taeyong yang moodnya selalu berubah-ubah akhir-akhir ini. Dia bisa dengan mudah marah padaku, padahal aku tak menyinggungnya sama sekali. Apakah memang begini mood orang hamil? Haaah… padahal kehamilannya baru menginjak dua bulan, apakah aku akan sanggup menghadapinya selama sisa tujuh bulan ke depan?

"Aaaaarghh!" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kukira mudah menjadi seorang ayah, ternyata lebih mudah menjadi seorang aktor!

Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyesal menikahi seorang Lee Taeyong, bagaimanapun dia adalah istriku sekarang. Kami telah berjanji untuk saling menerima kekurangan masing-masing di depan altar suci. Dan telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Aku telah mendapat suka-ku saat mendengar Taeyong hamil, tapi aku juga harus menerima duka-ku sebagai suami yang akan terus 'disiksa' olehnya selama dia hamil.

Aku masih melamunkan masa depan kami dengan anak-anak kami saat kulihat bidadari keluar dari kamar mandi. Hehe, ya! Itu Taeyong, cintaku. Taeyong sudah tampak rapi dan berganti pakaian. Dan yang membuatku semakin terpesona adalah wajah cantiknya sudah tak masam lagi. She's smiling beautifully! Tuh 'kan? Apa kubilang? Moodnya sekarang pasti sudah berubah baik lagi.

"Bagaimana? Apa baju ini cukup pantas untuk wawancara?" tanyanya sambil mematut diri di depan cermin meja rias. Sejak dulu Taeyong punya krisis kepercayaan diri terhadap pakaian apapun yang dipilihnya. Maka, aku sebagai konsultan fashion-nya perlu memberikan komentar.

"Kau sudah cantik, tak perlu khawatir." Dan memang hanya itulah komentar yang selalu keluar dari mulutku.

"Aish, kau sama sekali tak membantuku, Jaehyun." Taeyong mencubitku kecil.

"Haha… 'kan sudah sering kubilang juga, kau akan tetap cantik di mataku apapun yang kau pakai... Apalagi kalau tak pakai apa-apa." Kupasang senyum gombal andalanku, Taeyong malah bergidik ngeri.

"Dan sudah sering kubilang juga, tuan Jung, aku tak akan termakan gombalanmu dan berhentilah berpikiran mesum." Taeyong mengecup bibirku singkat lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yak! Kau berani menggodaku nona Lee?!"

Taeyong terkekeh geli melihat wajahku yang memerah karena aksi tiba-tibanya. Sambil masih tertawa-tawa Taeyong bergegas turun ke dapur, mencari perlindungan sebelum aku menerkamnya.

.

.

"Buat apa sih Jaehyun wawancara segala?" Tanya Taeyong di sela sarapannya. "Aku yang hamil kenapa mereka yang repot?" Taeyong menambahkan.

"Mereka wartawan Taeyong, butuh berita. Dan ingat kau adalah istri dari Jung Jaehyun. Berita kehamilanmu harusnya menjadi berita bahagia bagi semua orang." Jawabku setelah menyeruput kopi buatan Taeyong. "Mmm, enaknya…"

Taeyong bergumam 'terima kasih' saat mendengar pujianku pada kopinya. "Tapi… Kalau ada yang malah tak suka bagaimana? Aku menikah denganmu saja, sudah banyak fans-mu yang membash-ku, apalagi kalau…"

"Sssshhh... Fans-ku yang baik akan bahagia kalau aku bahagia. Kalau ada yang berani menyakitimu, itu berarti mereka haters dan kau tak usah pedulikan haters itu, Taeyong. Kau mendapat perlindungan penuh dariku dan para fans-ku."

"Hmm… benar juga… aku pernah bertemu dengan salah satu fans-mu di mall dan mereka memang benar-benar mendukung kita."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Nah, sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Kita harus sampai di tempat janjian sejam lagi." Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut Taeyong, dia tampak kesal tapi kemudian menggangguk dengan lucunya. "Eung!"

Neomu kyeopta~

.

.

Taeyong POV

Tak sampai 15 menit perjalanan dari rumah dengan mobil, aku dan Jaehyun telah sampai di café yang sudah dijanjikannya dengan wartawan. Ah, café ini, tempat favoritku zaman-zaman kuliah dulu. Di tempat ini jugalah aku dan Jaehyun bertemu pertama kalinya. Waktu itu Jaehyun belum menjadi aktor seperti sekarang. Sudah lama sekali, tapi seperti baru kemarin rasanya pertemuan itu terjadi.

Setelah Jaehyun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, ia turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Rasanya seperti tuan putri saja diperlakukan begitu. Hihi. "Terima kasih kasim Jung." candaku saat menerima uluran tangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tampak tak terima dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kasim apanya? Aku pangeranmu tahu!"

"Iya, iya, yang mulia..."

Bau manis kopi dan cake sudah menguar saat kami berjalan mendekati pintu masuk cafe. Aku sangat menyukai bau makanan manis karena aku saja mendapat julukan cookie monster dari teman-temanku...tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang bau manis ini malah membuatku mual.

"Ugh, bau apa ini?" Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu juga dengan Jaehyun karena kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tak suka bau café ini, baunya membuatku mual." Cepat-cepat kututup hidung dan mulutku untuk meminimalisir bau café yang terhirup.

"Bau? Mual? Aneh... Bukannya aroma café ini yang paling kau suka? Ini 'kan café favorit kita dulu." Jaehyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Iya, dulu, tapi sekarang tidak! Ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang... Aku bisa memuntahkan lagi sarapanku kalau terus di sini!" Kutarik tangan Jaehyun menjauhi pintu masuk cafe. Tenaga Jaehyun yang lebih besar membuatku tidak berhasil menariknya. Ia malah bergeming.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Taeyong-ah, manager hyung sudah menunggu bersama wartawan di dalam."

"Bilang pada manager oppa pindah cafénya. Jangan di sini, baunya aku tak suka."

"Tidak bisa juga. Manager hyung sudah memesan ruangan private di café ini dan waktunya pun terbatas. Lagipula, bau café di manapun sama saja. Semuanya bau kopi dan cake. Ayolah Taeyong-ah..."

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di mobil. Pokoknya aku tak mau masuk ke dalam!"

"Lee Taeyong!" Jaehyun menaikkan sedikit suaranya, membuatku sedikit mengkerut. Oh tidak, sepertinya Jaehyun marah. Tapi bukannya bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun malah bisikan memelas yang dikeluarkannya.

"Taeyong-ah bertahanlah sebentar, kau akan terbiasa dengan baunya begitu sudah di dalam. Kau tahu 'kan aku harus profesional dan aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk mengajakmu. Jadi kita harus masuk bersama-sama ke dalam. Akan kubilang pada manager-hyung supaya wawancaranya singkat-singkat saja. Ya? Kumohon..."

Uuh... Kenapa sih Jaehyun yang memelas itu sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi puppy eyes nya itu. Ya! Berhenti menatapku begitu!

"Baiklah... Hanya sebentar, janji loh! Kalau aku tak kuat di dalam, pokoknya aku akan keluar!"

"Iya, iya, Taeyong eomma... Aegi-ya tolong bantu eomma ya?" Jaehyun seolah berbicara dengan aegi di perutku dengan suara aegyonya. Ugh, umurnya berapa sih? Why so cute Jaehyunnie?

.

.

Wawancara akhirnya berakhir setelah setengah jam, tapi baik Jaehyun, manager, ataupun wartawan tak ada yang berniat mengakhiri ini apa? Aku sudah menahan mualku lebih dari setengah jam dan kurasa sekarang aku sudah mencapai batasku.

"Ehm, maaf, tapi aku permisi ke toilet sebentar. Kalian lanjutkan saja mengobrolnya." Aku buru-buru bangkit dari dudukku, tapi Jaehyun yang di sebelahku memegangi tanganku sambil memandang khawatir. Mungkin dia sadar wajahku sudah berubah hijau sekarang. Tahu 'kan? Hijau itu seperti tokoh-tokoh di film animasi kalau sedang menahan muntah. Setelah menggumamkan 'aku baik-baik saja' akhirnya Jaehyun melepaskan tanganku.

Aku tidak baik-baik sajaaaa!

.

.

Selesai dengan ritual 'membuang sarapanku' di toilet, aku berniat membasuh mulutku di wastafel. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Semoga wawancaranya segera selesai setelah ini biar aku bisa pulang dan bergelung manja di sofa sambil nonton kartun. Make-up tipisku sudah hampir luntur dan mulutku pasti bau muntahan. Ugh, menjijikkan.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak, kudengar Jung Jaehyun sedang ada di café ini."

"Jung Jaehyun? Maksudmu Jaehyun-oppa yang dramanya sedang tayang di KBS itu?"

"Yup, keren 'kan? Aku dengar dari karyawan cafe tadi."

"Heol, daebak! Aku harus mengambil fotonya dan memamerkannya di SNS. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa dia di sini?"

"Wawancara katanya, di ruang private, makanya kita tak bisa melihatnya tadi."

"Daebak! Eh, tapi bukankah belum lama ini dia menikah? Eiii, sayang sekali, padahal oppa masih muda dan karirnya sedang bagus."

"Eh, serius dia sudah menikah? Padahal aku baru mau jadi fansnya. Siapa istrinya?"

"Non-selebritis setahuku. Tapi aku belum pernah benar-benar melihatnya. Pernikahan mereka saja dibuat private. Ada beberapa sasaeng yang berhasil memotretnya sih, menurut rumor dia sangat cantik seperti barbie. Menurutmu itu mungkin?"

"Eeiii... Tidak mungkin, non selebritis yang cantik pasti sudah direkrut jadi artis oleh agensi. Kalaupun tak jadi artis pasti dia sudah viral. Non-selebritis yang cantik biasanya 'kan tidak natural, plastic monster. Kok mau sih menikah dengan plastic monster?"

"Ahahaha... Semoga oppa menyesal dan meninggalkannya segera."

Aku mendengar pembicaraan dua wanita di toilet itu dengan kuping panas. Seenaknya saja mereka membicarakanku dan Jaehyun di belakang. Membicarakan yang buruk-buruk lagi. Hih, ingin kucakar-cakar saja mereka!

Huuuuh... Sabar...sabar...

Ku elus perutku pelan-pelan. Aku tak mau bertingkah anarkis di depan aegiku. Bisa-bisa aegiku jadi anarkis juga nanti. Hih, tak sudi. Apalagi jadi biang gosip seperti dua wanita ketebalan bedak ini. Amit-amit deh!

Sambil menyalakan keran di wastafel dengan sengaja kusenggol salah satu dari mereka. "Oh, maaf." kataku tanpa menoleh pada mereka.

Aku sibuk berkumur dan merapikan make up ku setelah itu. Aku menyadari mereka berdua terus memperhatikanku melalui cermin, tapi kubiarkan saja. Apa? Akulah yang kalian sebut plastic monster tadi! Mau tamparan dari plastic monster, hah?

"Whoa, daebak. Seperti barbie..." kudengar salah satu dari mereka menggumam.

Selesai merapikan make up, kuakhiri kegiatanku di toilet dengan mencuci tangan. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mencipratkan air di tanganku ke wajah dua wanita yang masih berbisik-bisik sambil melihatku melalui cermin.

"Ya! Maksudmu apa sih?"

Eh, ternyata benar kulakukan. Hihihi. Maaf ya, sengaja!

"Maaf, tapi karena aku sedang hamil dan ini bawaan bayi, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mencipratkan air ke wajah kalian. Harap dimaklumi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku..." Setelah memberikan senyum terbaikku dan membungkuk, aku pun meninggalkan dua wanita di toilet itu yang tampaknya masih tak terima.

Huh, siapa suruh membicarakan yang macam-macam tentangku? Memangnya kalian tak tahu apa aku ini istri Jung Jaehyun yang baru saja kalian bicarakan. Dan aku bukan plastic monster!

"Sudah muntahnya?"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun sudah ada di depanku. Dia menunggu di luar toilet, eoh?

"Sudah. Wawancaranya juga sudah 'kan?"

"Sudah. Ayo kita pulang. Kau tak tahan di sini lama-lama 'kan?"

"Ng, sebenarnya... Setelah muntah aku merasa baik-baik saja. Dan aku lapar! Kita tak usah pulang, kencan saja, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Jaehyun menatapku horor. "Kalau yang kau maksud kencan itu wisata kuliner seperti waktu itu lagi, aku tak mau!"

"Aaaa... Jaehyun-appaaa... Taeyongi-eomma dan aegi mau jalan-jalan. Janji deh, tak akan beli makanan banyak-banyak lagi. Pleaaaseee..."

"Hhhh, baiklah. Tapi wartawan minta kita difoto dulu, untuk dipasang di artikelnya."

"Yay! Ayo cepat, kita foto yang bagus lalu pergi!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide untuk a sweet revenge. Aku yang mengarahkan Jaehyun untuk berpose semesra mungkin, tapi tidak berlebihan. Dengan foto ini akan kubuktikan pada dua wanita tukang gosip itu, akulah istri Jung Jaehyun!

.

.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Ya! Ya! Lihat! Bukankah ini wanita yang di toilet café waktu itu? Yang menciprat kita dengan air."

"Mana? Mana?"

"Ini! Lihat di majalah! Ternyata dia adalah istri Jung jaehyun!"

"Heol! Serius? Berarti dia dengar dong waktu kita membicarakannya?"

"Ah, kurasa begitu. Harusnya kita minta maaf dan berfoto bersamanya saja. Lumayan 'kan buat pamer di SNS?"

"Ish, kau ini kerjanya pamer di SNS saja!"

"Eh, tapi rumornya dia cantik seperti barbie itu benar loh! Lihat mata besarnya. Ini bukan mata orang Korea! Daebak! Gen keluarganya pasti sangat bagus!"

"Heol, waktu itu kau mengatainya plastic monster juga."

"Ah, molla. Pokoknya eonni cantik sekali. Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi fansnya!"

"Jadikan aku wakil ketua fan clubnya!"

 **Not END but AND...**

Hai, cerita ini berlanjut~~~ hehe, meskipun peminatnya sepertinya ga banyak, tapi kalo ada SATU orang aja yang suka, ceritanya akan terus di-post…

Thanks for review, follow and favorite nya… You're the best thing ever for this story!

Read and Review again juseyo~


End file.
